


2019萬理生賀

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 試著做了一個同人版RTV假裝自己有兩張生日卡......！祝最好的萬理生日快樂！





	2019萬理生賀

我不知道要如何解釋這次的生賀，總之是仿RTV的作品

第1話：<https://youtu.be/JEin_aR-fdI>

第2話：<https://youtu.be/_Nz3POEoa8Y>

第3話：<https://youtu.be/7pNZ5pHmA4c>

全篇文字版：

第1話 生日必備的東西

環：吶吶，再過幾天就是小萬的生日了吧？

陸：對耶，白板也寫上了萬理先生的強化月。

一織：沒記錯的話，那天大家好像都是off。

六彌：Oh！那我們來幫萬理慶祝吧！

三月：不錯耶，去年也這麼做了吧！

壯五：萬理先生⋯⋯會希望收到什麼呢？

大和：這種事，有兩個人應該會很樂意幫忙吧？⋯⋯雖然好像有點不靠譜。

（電話聲）

大和：百前輩跟千前輩說等等就到，他們還說會帶著生日必備的東西一起來。

環：生日必備的東西？是蛋糕嗎！

壯五：蛋糕的話，應該沒必要今天就帶來？

三月：總之，在他們抵達之前，我們就先來討論一下吧！

萬理：社長，這是這次的活動的企劃案，再麻煩您確認一下。

音晴：謝謝你，萬理，我稍後就看。

音晴：說起來，萬理的生日也快到了，那天也給你放個假吧。

萬理：咦？不用啦社長，我都三十歲了，不用特意為了生日放假的。

音晴：三十歲在我眼中還很年輕呢，萬理平常都不太休假，生日那天好好休息一下也不錯喔。

萬理：啊⋯⋯

音晴：哈哈，萬理都不太跟其他人出去呢，放假的話有安排嗎？

萬理：是的，姉鷺經紀人跟岡崎經紀人有邀請我一起去喝下午茶。

音晴：是嗎？那不是挺好的，好好享受難得的假期吧，我可不想被說小鳥遊事務所是血汗公司喔。

萬理：社長⋯⋯！

（敲門聲）

大和：啊，來了。

百：Re:vale來訪啦！

環：百百，你們說的生日必備的東西是甚麼？

百：嘿嘿，說到幫偶像過生日，當然就是祭壇了吧！

百：給你們看，這可是我精心收集的萬大哥全套周邊喔！

三月：哇！好多！還有過去萬理先生跟千前輩的CD！

陸：萬理先生穿著打歌服的樣子好帥！

大和：事務所幫萬理先生出了這麼多東西嗎⋯⋯？

六彌：Wow，那時候的萬理是個憂鬱美少年呢。

千：百也收集太多萬的周邊了吧，到底從哪買來的啊？

百：達令吃醋了嗎？吃醋的達令也超～帥氣的！

小百的家裡可是有一整間放滿千周邊的房間唷！

百：而且千，你敢說自己沒有收萬大哥的周邊嗎？

千：⋯⋯有。

百：啊！壯五手上的那個，是去年拜託了萬大哥私下拍的寫真照，超級無敵帥氣的對吧！

壯五：是、是的！

六彌：讓我們用這些帥氣的照片，把萬理的生日Party變得永生難忘的回憶吧！

第2話 經紀人的悠閒時光

岡崎：那麼，祝福大神經紀人生日快樂！

姉鷺：生日快樂，大神經紀人。

萬理：謝謝！不好意思讓你們百忙之中還來幫我慶祝。

岡崎：我們這邊才是，讓你為了配合我們把時間改到早上。

萬理：Re:vale今天下午還有工作嗎？

岡崎：說是工作嘛⋯⋯好像也不算。

萬理：咦？

姉鷺：停停停，今天工作話題禁止！難得的休假還在聊工作太可惜了吧。

岡崎：哈哈，可是我們經紀人基本上也沒什麼個人生活呢。

萬理：對對對，每次休假反而還全身不對勁，還不如回辦公室加班。

姉鷺：你們兩個喔⋯⋯那小鳥遊經紀人呢？放假的時候都在做什麼？

紡：我、我嗎？我通常會用來想演唱會的企劃案⋯⋯

姉鷺：真是的，你們這些人生活也未免太沒情調了！

萬理：啊，我會去聽演唱會喔，如果剛好遇上輪休的話，也會在家裡聽CD。

岡崎：我有聽百跟千說每次都會拿VIP券給你，但你好像都沒用過，他們還很難過你是不是都沒去。

萬理：有去啦，只是跟其他粉絲們一起搶票、一起尖叫不是更有趣嗎？而且，VIP席實在有點離得太近了，跟偶像還是保持一點距離比較好。

姉鷺：真是符合大神經紀人的回答呢。那放假會想去什麼地方玩嗎？

萬理：嗯⋯⋯最近的話，想要去滑雪呢，高中的時候去過一次，但後來就沒什麼時間再去了。

岡崎：那麼下次有機會的話一起去吧，還可以順便去泡溫泉！

萬理：當然，上次跟岡崎經紀人一起旅行感覺很輕鬆呢。

萬理：啊，是千傳來的Rabbit Chat，叫我去小鳥遊事務所？又怎麼了？

姉鷺：大神經紀人真是受歡迎呢。你要過去看看嗎？反正時間也差不多了。

萬理：啊，好的，真是不好意思。

萬理：千？你又傳什麼亂七八糟的東西⋯⋯

陸：三、二、一，生日快樂！

萬理：⋯⋯！

六彌：這是特別準備給萬理的surprise party！還有Mr.百提供的萬理祭壇！Happy birthday!

環：小萬生日快樂！

壯五：生日快樂，萬理先生。

萬理：啊，謝謝大家！

千：生日快樂，萬，嚇到了嗎？

萬理：有一點，原本覺得你在發神經，不太想理你。

千：萬！

百：萬大哥生日快樂！今年也可以幫萬大哥過生日超開心的！

萬理：謝謝你，百。

萬理：只是⋯⋯那個祭壇是怎麼回事啊。

百：哇啊啊，被萬大哥看到之後突然覺得有點害羞。但每一張照片上的萬大哥實在都太帥了，哪一樣也割捨不了。

萬理：不、所以說，我什麼時候拍了這麼多照片的⋯⋯哇，五年前的我到底在想什麼啊，怎麼會走這種風格，而且竟然還有抱枕⋯⋯

大和：那時候的萬理先生跟現在很不一樣，是不同型態的帥氣呢。

萬理：大和，我聽得出來你在偷笑⋯⋯

萬理：作為一個經紀人，還真是不好意思⋯⋯

陸：原本聽說萬理先生今天休假超緊張的呢，想說會不會就找不到人了。

三月：還好姉鷺經紀人跟岡崎經紀人願意幫忙，真是太好了。

萬理：咦？

千：萬你居然瞞著我們跟小岡去喝了那麼多次下午茶，明明就是連Rabbit Chat都不回的人。

三月：好啦，來切蛋糕吧！

萬理：看起來好好吃的樣子！

百：那麼，三、二、一，乾杯！

百：有請主角發言！

萬理：欸⋯⋯我知道了！

萬理：謝謝大家幫我準備了這麼盛大的活動，我真的很開心。

萬理：不知不覺和大家一起度過了第四年的生日，我很驕傲自己能夠以小鳥遊事務所的事務員，以及Mezzo”的經紀人的身分，與你們一同經歷這麼多的事情。

萬理：今天之後，我也會繼續盡全力守護你們，繼續愛著你們所打造的舞台，還請多多指教了！

第3話 最好的你

萬理：所以說，剛剛喝的還不夠嗎？

百：哇啊，萬大哥累了嗎？真對不起明明是壽星的卻還硬是拉著你陪我們⋯⋯

萬理：啊不，說累那倒也不是，只是你們兩個剛剛在派對上都喝了不少了不是嗎？

千：你剛剛都沒跟我說話，也該賠償我一下吧。

萬理：別跟後輩們爭寵啊，我們重新見面也四年多了你怎麼還是這副模樣，還沒冷卻下來嗎？

百：因為千很喜歡萬大哥吧，萬大哥放假也都待在小鳥遊事務所加班，千很寂寞呢。

千：才沒有。

萬理：欸，明明前段時間才去了遊樂園的，你也太容易寂寞了。

百：萬大哥跟千以前也會一起出去玩嗎？

萬理：唔，以前好像比較少，你也知道千就是室內派嘛，找他去哪裡他都不要。

千：喂萬，你說的好像我很麻煩一樣。

萬理：你本來就很麻煩啊，你難道沒有自覺？

千：百，我很麻煩嗎？

百：千就算很麻煩也是世界上最帥氣的麻煩喔！

千：⋯⋯

萬理：啊，生氣了呢。

百：咦？達令別生氣啦，小百最最最喜歡千了！

百：我以前啊，從來沒想過有一天可以像現在這樣，跟千還有萬大哥偶爾出去玩、晚上還一起喝酒。

百：雖然過去會覺得徬徨、對自己感到失望，但能夠跟你們相遇，千能夠找到萬大哥，我真的很開心。

萬理：謝謝你，能夠聽到這段話，我也很高興喔。看來現在已經可以不用再模擬我被揍的樣子了吧。

千：萬的話，偶爾也跟我們撒個嬌吧，可以不用再一直顧慮我們的。

百：因為我跟千都很喜歡萬大哥嘛，所以也希望萬大哥在我們面前可以做你自己就好。

萬理：哈哈，撒嬌的話可能有點難，但我知道了，我也很喜歡你們兩個喔。今後的活動也要加油喔，我會繼續支持你們的。

百：好的！最後再說一次，萬大哥生日快樂！

千：生日快樂，萬，希望今後的每一年也能跟你一起度過生日。

萬理：謝謝，只是怎麼最後變成你在許願？不過，會實現的，就慶祝到你再也不想慶祝為止吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 因為我想玩玩看不同的創作方式，但文手不會畫畫所以這東西就這麼產生了。是說，如果官方願意多出幾張萬理卡，我就不用做的這麼辛苦了XD  
第一次在作品中寫這麼多角色，如果個性沒有抓得很穩的話，請見諒。  
然後因為素材有限，有些地方人物表情看起來會沒那麼合適，也請見諒。  
做完三話之後我已神智不清，人生第一次實在再也寫不出甚麼長篇大論的後記來表達我對大神萬理的愛，不過還是要再說一次萬理生日快樂！  
原諒我無法提供完整的截圖章節來源，感謝你的觀看！
> 
> 其實我後來重看了一下，發現這影片根本就沒什麼內容啊？我到底是怎麼做這麼長的？？  
但不管怎樣，這種東西明年絕對不會再出現了（#


End file.
